castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Shadowmaster
Hi, welcome to Castlevania Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Alternate Modes page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Reinhart77 (Talk) 16:33, 29 March 2009 Hi Shadowmaster, sorry you're having trouble with people editing your own user page. It's odd that other people are able to edit your own user page, when there's a talk page that's designed to be editable by other people. It's possible that the person deleting your content does not realize that it is a personal user page and thinks "Shadowmaster" is a game that you made up or something. Anyways, I recommend moving your games and fiction to a personal blog page. No one will be able to edit it on a blog and you can choose whether or not you want to other people to be able to comment on it. The ability to use blogs has been added after you started adding your material to your user page. I've started porting over my personal content from user pages to my blog. You should see a tab called "Blog" to the right of your user page. Hope that helps! --Reinhart77 04:35, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Hey, thanks for your help with the songs articles. But could you use the infobox we used for other song articles ? Like Prologue or Divine Bloodlines. Thanks ! -Chernabogue 16:13, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Innocent Devils Hey, thanks for putting up those great innocent devil evolution tables.--Reinhart77 20:27, March 13, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome. I'm working on creating pages on their evolutions now. Shadowmaster 21:25, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Great idea ! Evolution tables are cool ! -Chernabogue 08:49, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Thank the authors of the CoD official guide. They were the ones that created the idea for the tables. Shadowmaster 16:46, March 14, 2010 (UTC) merger Hi Shadowmaster. Please take a look at the Forum:Proposed Merger with Chapel of Resonance Wiki page and let us know what you think of a possible merger with the Chapel of Resonance wiki. Thanks, --Reinhart77 21:07, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Its not the first Well, jeckle and hyde weren't the only ones to step out of the boundrys of what the mythes say. medusa is never said to have a snake body.since when could mummys control blocks? in one incarnation of dracula,if you look closely you could see hes a skelton! Although I amybe wrong on this one,golems usualy don't have magic crystals embeded in there heads. Wow, you really fix those words. I believe that it solds on Toy R us stores only in around Asia. Ericard Thank you thank you for the heads up i checked and Rheinheart i hope i spelled that right told me to put it up as a temporary solution so i did my best and did if I've done anything wrong feel free to let me know how to correct it I'd really love to help and grow with some of the articles i just need some experience FullMetalSolder 06:23, October 8, 2010 (UTC) RE:Templates we are in the process of making them, so they will all have similar designs. just leave making them to us. But you can help distribute the necessary templates to the pages that need them. Ixbran 21:08, June 10, 2011 (UTC) :uh .... um .... the lay out is nice, the color ... not at all. I cant even sugar coat this ... The goal is for the templates to have the colors of each games logos. LoI Logo and Box art has no green in it at all, so it dosnt match. If you can give it better colors, then it would be perfect. but as is now ... im sorry, just ... no Ixbran 21:24, June 10, 2011 (UTC) ::okay then, we shall use that one. I'll make the official template page and put what you made into it. Ixbran 21:32, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey, thanks for offering help! I just have a request: don't change the colors and leave that task to me. Thanks! -Chernabogue 08:05, June 11, 2011 (UTC) :Oh and BTW, don't put the same entry twice in the navigation box (for example, Death as a Villain and as a boss) as it burdens the box. -Chernabogue 08:07, June 11, 2011 (UTC) As for colors, I always take two colors from the logo or the box art. So for The Arcade, you can go with Grey and Red/Dark Pink. -Chernabogue 19:07, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Issue The guy you are defending has broken so many rules it is not funny, and has allowed people to talk about me being killed or committing suicide, he has possible caused damage to my case against a very bad Stalker that could be dangerous, and has allowed people to call me a avpfanboy. And when I asked him to not talk to me when I was trying to file a complaint about him he would not leave me alone. The person you are defending is extremely low and a liar, even wiki central had this to say about him. http://s103.beta.photobucket.com/user/bk-77-7/media/evidence_zps94904c4d.jpg.html?sort=3&o=0 He has made it impossible for me to talk to good admins on the avp wiki so don't be so quick to side with this person esp if you don't know the whole story.--WAVE (talk) 01:49, November 24, 2012 (UTC) The Cruentus is a liar and a manipulator, he has purposely allowed avp fans and me to be insulted, he has reverted good faith edits, he has interfered with people, not just me, when we try and report him, he impose rules on me only that only I have to follow, I don't so him or anyone else using references which is totally hypercritical, he also lied and erased public records to try and defend himself. Shadowmaster ask yourself this, if this guy was telling the truth would wikicentral side with me? The only reason they can't do anything is because what he has done is not illegal in real life. The other admins are supposed to help but behold they are not around or are overly controlled/overwhelmed by this guy. His quote unquote comment about me being blocked for "uncivil behavior" is half true, when you are a corrupt admin and you want someone gone you can block them for any reason you want. And he has twisted around past incidents that I was deemed innocent of by true admin in the past. He is also very antagonistic, he claims he wanted to stop me from fighting him on the avp wiki. Guess what he did to do this, he would replace my information I used to defend myself, it was also written for wikicentral staff to see which they did, he would replace it with tons of false accusations at me. Ask yourself something if you where defending yourself and this guy did that to you would you stop defending yourself esp since these false accusations effect things in your life off the net? This is a false logic that Bert from wikicentral did not buy.--WAVE (talk) 19:59, November 24, 2012 (UTC) inform admins. Shadowmaster, ? thanks for trying to help, this individual was blocked for uncivil behavior many times, his last one was for indefinite. Note this is not the first wiki he has come to bring other wiki issues, he has done it to two other admins (on our wiki) on their talk pages in four other wikis, and recently me as as well on another wiki, I had to get the local admins involved but instead of stopping him, he came to this wiki instead which I find odd since I have hidden my fav wikis to prevent problems crossing over.? Each time, he comes up with a new story, I recommend informing an admin, since by posting about other wikis issues on your page, he ignored what you said, feel free to delete this as well as I came here to edit and help, not to bring other wiki issues here. Again thank you, oh and ignore the question marks, an admin told me its a glitch or something. The Cruentus (talk) 15:15, November 24, 2012 (UTC)